One Minute Melee: Ragna the Bloodedge Vs Flandre Scarlet
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: No Research, Sixty Seconds, Two Fighters, One Minute Melee


It was dark, empty as the only source of light was from the full moon that shined through the windows of the mansion revealing a hallway. They were long and vast, with red carpet, and red drapes on near every window, but they were torn.

Footsteps were as the moonlight shined down on a man with long white spiky hair, and pale skin. He wore a vibrant red jacket with black belts, and two tails on the back. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt with three red belts, and black gloves with a red shell on the back of the hands. He wears a black hakama, and steel-toed red boots. The most unique trait of the man walking was his heterochromia; having his left eye green, and his right eye red. He is the man who has the highest bounty from the NOL, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Ragna let out a frustrated sigh as he kept steadily walking through the hallway of the mansion as each step made slightly loud sounds, but did not echo throughout the mansion. The Grim Reaper kept walking throughout the mansion as he shifts his gaze throughout the surrounding area to make sure that there was no ambush waiting for him, not like it matter to him anyway as he already taken bases full of NOL soldiers without gaining a scratch on him.

 **( _Cue: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne OST - Talk_ )**

Ragna stopped his tracks as he felt a presence was behind him. Quickly turning around he saw no one, but he could still feel their presence. Quickly grabbing his signature and main weapon, Blood-Scythe. The Grim Reaper looked around the area as he was highly on guard due a possible ambush, or sneak attack.

"Roam free." A haunting, but soothing voice echoed throughout the halls, the Grim Reaper gave a 'hmpf' sound from his mouth as he put away the Blood-Scythe onto his back. Starting to move forward within the hallways as he stated on guard. The presence slowly went away as he kept making his way through the halls to look for a nice place to relax.

"Man, where is a room where I can relax. All I've found is storage rooms, and closets." Ragna spoke out in irritation as he kept walking through the hallways as he scratches the back of his hair. The Grim Reaper stopped walking as he saw a door which seems to lead towards a basement. Ragna let out a sigh as he walked towards the door.

 **( _Music Stop_ )**

"It's better then sleeping outside." The Grim Reaper spoke as he walked towards the door. The door slowly opened as Ragna looked through the area as it looked darker then the hallways. However, there was a few things he was able see. What he could make out was the large bed with a coffin on-top of it. There happened to be knives embedded into the walls with stuffed animals everywhere that were torn apart. Slowly walking into the room, the Grim Reaper let the door such behind him as he made his towards the bed ignoring the knives and torn stuffed animals.

Looking at the coffin more closely Ragna saw a cross on it as he raised an eyebrow. bluntly ignoring it, the Grim Reaper began to walk towards the other side of the bed. Although as he was walking his eye-widened as the lights turned on revealing the entire room.

"Who are you?" An innocent voice spoke as Ragna turned around as he saw a girl with shoulder-length blond hair, pale skin, and blood-red eyes that stared deeply towards the Grim Reaper. The girl floating down with wires that sprouted from her back with rainbow crystals hanging off of them as that gave off the look of wings. She wore a red and white dress with white socks, and red shoes. She also had a white mob cap on-top of her head. The girl floating down was the Sister of the Scarlet Devil herself, Flandre Scarlet.

"I'm Ragna the Bloodedge. Who are you?" Ragna spoke as he saw Flandre float down as she lands on the ground. Walking towards the Grim Reaper, the Sister of the Scarlet Devil let out a small, but haunting smile she stared into Ragna's multicolored eyes.

"I'm Flandre Scarlet, and this is my room...And I've been here for a long time." Flandre spoke as she walked closer towards the Ragna who backed up slightly. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil saw that his eyes were two different colors which she has never seen before. the Grim Reaper was not getting very good vibes from the girl, but he wasn't getting bad vibe either.

"Right well sorry kid, but I'm gonna sleep here and then leave if that sounds alright with you." Ragna spoke as he turned his back of Flandre. However, the Sister of the Scarlet Devil let out a puppy dog face she spoke. "Raggy...will you play with me?" Hearing that name, the Grim Reaper stopped in his tracks as he turns around.

"Don't call me Raggy, it's Ragna - and no, I'm not in the mood for games." Ragna spoke out in a foul irritated tone, as he turned his back on Flandre again as he began to walked towards the bed to relax. Sister of the Scarlet Devil had a sad puppy dog face from the Grim Reaper's foul tone.

"But it's easy and fun to play. Let me show you." Flandre spoke as with a large smile on her face, as she set down her teddy bear, and back away a couple feet from Ragna. The Grim Reaper got a 'tch' mark on his head from the Sister of the Scarlet Devil's attempt to make him play with her.

"I told you, I'm not in the mo-" Ragna was cut of as he saw a barrage of damnaku bullets head towards his way as he quickly jumped out the way, and looked at the bullets which destroyed the wall and some of the ground where the Grim Reaper once stood.

 **(** ** _Cue: FDF Flandre's Theme: Who Cares_** **)**

"I guess she's not as nice as she looks." Ragna's quietly spoke towards himself as he gripped his Blood-Scythe, and pointed the blade towards the Sister of the Scarlet Devil, who had an innocent widen smile on her face she was clapping.

"Yeah, you dodged it. Which means you wanna play. RAGNA WANTS TO PLAY." Flandre yelled in excitement as she pulled out a card and had it ready as if she was getting ready to fight.

"You are messing with the wrong person kid." The Grim Reaper spoke as he gripped Blood-Scythe tightly, and got ready for anything that the Sister of the Scarlet Devil was gonna throw at him.

 _ **The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!**_

 **60 Seconds**

Ragna lunges towards Flandre as he quickly swung Blood-Scythe downward as the mini-crater was made from the impact, however, The Sister of the Scarlet Devil was quick enough to evade the Grim Reaper's strike. Ragna looked around to find where Flandre is, however, he was kicked in the side as he was sent towards the wall, but the Man of Azure quickly planted his Blood-Scythe on the ground, and recovered himself really quickly.

"Kid, you have no idea who you're messing with do you?" Ragna spat out as the Sister of the Scarlet titled her head slightly as she was slightly confused at his words. Flan was slightly dumbfounded as she proceeded an idea of what he meant, but she hadn't the slightest idea of who Ragna the Bloodedge was.

"Are you famous, or something mister Ragna?" The Sister of the Scarlet Devil questioned Ragna as she kept her titled in a cute way that could make even the bravest of Youkai awe in her cuteness. Ragna had wide-eyes as he didn't think there people that wouldn't know of him due to his high bounty on his head. Then again he's never seen a place like this, so it's probably natural that she didn't know him.

"N..Never mind." The Grim Reaper spoke out as he rammed his sword into the ground, and cut through the floor as he launched dark energy in the shape of the Black beast's head towards the Sister of the Scarlet Devil. Quickly flying out of the way, the dark energy released from Ragna hit the wall causing a large chunk to be blown off. Flandre turned around to see that part of her room which was the wall was destroyed.

"Nice trick, but I got a better one. **Taboo: Lävatein!** " The Sister of the Scarlet Devil held a card as it glowed, and sword manifested it's self as she swung it towards the Man of Azure. Ragna managed to block a head on attack, however, the force behind Flandre's attack sent the Grim Reaper out of the room. Blood-Scythe transformed into an actual blood-red scythe as Ragna lunged towards the Sister of the Scarlet Devil.

" **Blood-Scythe!** " The Man of Azure yelled as he swung his scythe downward towards Flandre as he gained a successful attack as the Sister of the Scarlet Devil was hit into the ground.

" **Nightmare Edge!** " Ragna yelled as he drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, and falls straight down with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness onto Flandre as she was sent back into her room as he the Grim Reaper was not far behind her. Keeping up his relentless assault, Ragna kept slashing at the Sister of the Scarlet Devil, the relentless asault was abruptly ended when he engulfed his hand in darkness, and punched Flandre in the face which sent her back through a wall.

 **50 Seconds**

The Sister of the Scarlet Devil burst through the broke wall at high speeds as she gripped Grim Reaper's neck, and started to skid him across the ground, and through the hallway of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Ragna gritted his teeth as his hand again was engulfed with darkness and decked Flandre in the face as she lost her grip of him. The Man of Azure growled as he gripped his sword, and rushed towards the Sister of the Scarlet Devil.

Flandre took notice of Ragna coming in close as she used her wings to fly away from his reach as she smirked, and pulled out another spell card from seemingly out of no where. The Grim Reaper got ready as he saw the card glow.

" **Taboo: Cranberry Trap!** " Words yelled from the excited Sister of the Scarlet Devil as small orbs of red and blue were coming out of the clear one, flying towards Ragna as he evaded some of the bullets, but the ones he could not evaded he'd use his sword to block the projectiles.

" **Dead Spike!** " The Man of Azure yelled as he engulfed some of his sword in darkness as he slashed the ground, and fired off darkness energy shaped like the head of the Black Beast itself. Flandre's eye's widened as she flew out of way from the dead spike, and saw it burst through the wall, and disappeared. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil blinked a couple, but her smile grew more happy as she hadn't had this much fun since she played danmaku against the Ordinary Witch.

"I got you now kid!" Ragna yelled as Flandre quickly turned around only to be hit by the Grim Reaper's " **Nightmare Edge** " As she came down to the ground. Ragna performed another relentless assault as he kept slashing at the Sister of the Scarlet Devil. The Grim Reaper's fist engulfed in darkness again as he hit the Sister of the Scarlet Devil in the face, and rushed towards as he ended his relentless assault with a darkness engulfed kick as she was kicked through the hallway.

Flandre flew towards Ragna with a burst of speed as she punched him in the gut as he became winded. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil kept it up as she punched the Grim Reaper's jaw, and kicked him in the gut. Manifesting her sword Lävatein, Flandre swung his sword as she gained a successful hit onto Ragna as she slashed opened his torso, but also sent the Man of Azure flying as he was sent through a wall.

"Are you okay Mr. Ragna?" The Sister of the Scarlet Devil spoke out as she cutely ran towards Ragna. Flandre stopped in her tracks as she saw Ragna burst through the broken wall as he roared, swinging his sword downward in attempt to cut through the Sister of the Scarlet Devil. Flandre quickly jumped back as she looked towards the Man of Azure. "You're okay! Now we came play some more!" The Sister of the Scarlet Devil clapped her hands as she giggled like a little school girl.

 **40 Seconds**

Ragna looked towards Flandre as his eyes had slightly went wide when he suddenly started to see four Flandres. The Man of Azure gritted his teeth as he noticed all of the Sisters of the Scarlet Devil are giggling.

"Tch, as if one of them wasn't enough. Now I have four of them to deal with, what a pain in the ass this kid is." Words left Ragna as he rushed towards the four Flandres who rushed towards him. Danmaku bullets flew towards the Grim Reaper as he was able to evade the bullets, and got near one of the Sisters of the Scarlet Devil and slice on it half as they disappeared.

Before Ragna could react, he felt slashes from one of the Flandres claws as he then felt more slashes but this one his chest as he saw the Sister of the Scarlet Devil was doing this. The Man of Azure gripped one of the Flandres as he split that one in half as it disappeared. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil quickly acted as she fired more danmaku bullets which blew the Grim Reaper through a wall. Looking at her clones, the real Flandre noticed Ragna took down two of them.

"AAAAAAAAAGH" The Man of Azure roared as he ran towards the Sisters of the Scarlet with his unsealed blood-scythe. One of the Flandres rushed towards Ragna as they fired danmaku bullets towards him as slashed away the danmaku bullets. The Grim Reaper roared again as he used his blood-scythe to tear apart the Sister of the Scarlet Devil as this clone disappeared. Ragna had his blood-scythe go back into his sword form as he looked over towards the last Flandre, the real Flandre as he narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve brat?" The Man of Azure spoke roughly and quietly, but loud enough for the Sister of the Scarlet Devil to hear has he walked towards her. Flandre giggled slightly as she nodded, and pulled out another spell-card as Ragna gripped blood-scythe tightly.

" **Taboo: Kagome, Kagome!** " Words left the yelling Scarlet Devil Sister as blue danmaku orbs came towards the Grim Reaper as he notice that they were in a cage formation. Flandre had once a smirky-grin but it died down as she Ragna's "Dead Spike!" fly towards her, as she flew out of the as the dead spike released from the Man of Azure cause more destruction onto the mansion. Ragna jumped towards Flandre as her eyes widen, as the Grim Reaper slammed his sword downwards onto the Sister of the Scarlet.

Flandre quickly caught the blade as Ragna's face became worry as she spun around multiple times before she let go of the blood-scythe and sent the Man of Azure flying. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil followed pursuit. Ragna landed on his feet, but he looked over to see Flandre was already right by him as she slashed his torso, legs,with her claws, and kept it up for a good five seconds as she punched the Grim Reaper in the face as he sent back near the end of the hallway.

 **30 Seconds**

"Damn, this kid is stronger than anyone I have ever faced. Just who the hell is this child." Words left Ragna as he stood up, and held blood-scythe tightly as he stared towards Flandre who was lightly running towards him. The Grim Reaper put his arms in an 'X' shaped form as he closed his eyes, and mouthed the words.

 **(** ** _Music Stop_** **)**

" _Restriction 666 released._ " As those words left Ragna's mouth as the red shell on the back hand of his glove opened up, and released a bright red glow.

" _Dimensional Interference Field Deployed._ " The Man of Azure opened his eyes as he stared directly into the Sister of the Scarlet Devil as she was completely confused on what was happening, but for a reason she did not know, she didn't like what was happening.

" _Idea Engine Link...Unlocked._ " On indication when those words left Ragna's mouth, a massive amount of power erupted from him as it blew away chunks of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the erupted power was able to push Flandre back as her feet skid across the ground.

 **BLAZBLUE, ACTIVATE!**

 **(** ** _Cue: EastNewSound - Black Lotus, Skip to 1:54_** **)**

An emblem ripped from the shell of the Grim Reaper's azure grimoire, that fit the symbol for someone who has gained the title of grim reaper. The erupted energy settled down as Ragna remained standing in full height as there something that the Sister of the Scarlet Devil noticed. Man of Azure has dark energy roaming throughout as his body as he had entered... Unlimited Mode.

In an instant, Ragna appeared right in-front of Flandre as she received a " **Carnage Scissors!** ". The blow from the Carnage Scissors blew the Sister of the Scarlet Devil out of the mansion, and into the forest as the mansion received more damage. The Grim Reaper was not far behind as he run a high speeds. Flandre quickly recovered, but she turned around to see Ragna was already on her tail.

The Sister of the Scarlet Devil rushed towards the Man of Azure with a burst of speed, and hit him in the gut as he pushed back. Flandre kept up her relentless assault as she kept pushing back Ragna with slashes from her claws. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil did not let up as she punched the Grim Reaper in the face.

"Eat this!" Yelled words left Ragna as he raised his darkness imbued sword, and slammed it down onto Flandre as the darkness erupted causing a pillar of darkness to manifest as it blew away chunks of the ground, ripped trees from the ground. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil was bounced off the ground, and went high into the air as Grim Reaper jumped into the air and slashed at her in multiple directions with his blood-scythe sword. Ending his relentless assault, Flandre received a "Nightmare Edge!" as she slammed into the ground, and blew back through a couple trees that were hanging onto the ground from teeth of their roots.

" **Lävatein!** " Words left the Sister of the Scarlet Devil as she bursts with speed towards Ragna who kept his tight grip on blood-scythe as he bursts towards Flandre with high speed. Both the Man of Azure, and Sister of the Scarlet Devil clashed with a shock-wave erupting blowing more of the forest away as they entered in a heat clash for twenty seconds, until Flandre gained the upper-hand as she spun Lävatein upwards vertically at high speeds as she sent Ragna into the air.

The Sister of the Scarlet Devil would've kept up her relentless assault if it was abruptly interrupted as the Grim Reaper swung his sword downward, clashing with her gain. Both Ragna and Flandre clashed in the air for ten seconds as the Man of Azure gained the upper-hand, and gripped the Sister of the Scarlet Devil's neck, and performed a heavy ax kick which sent towards the ground.

 **20 Seconds**

Flandre roared in irritation as she shot out into the air, as she gripped Ragna's neck again. The Grim Reaper gripped the Sister of the Scarlet Devil's arm, but she proceeded to ram him into the ground, and drag him as his back skid through the ground. Flandre started repeatedly punch Ragna in the face as she tightened her grip on the Man of Azure's neck, but he was also tightening his grip on the Sister of the Scarlet Devil's arm.

It was then that the walls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were broken more as Flandre kept skidding Ragna through the floors. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil stopped in her tracks as she threw the Grim Reaper through another wall as she rushed towards him again with a burst of Speed.

"Come on you damn brat!" Ragna roared as rushed towards Flandre with a burst of speed again as he swung his blood-scythe, but missed as the Sister of the Scarlet Devil ascended up-wards, and threw a hard punch towards Man of Azure's face as he was sent through more walls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

" **Secret: And There Will Be None!?** " Flandre seemed to have vanished from the sight of Ragna as he looked around, but only saw red and blue orbs rapidly converging towards him.

" **BARRIER OVERLOAD!** " Just as those words left the mouth of the Grim Reaper, a barrier bursts throughout the area, and the Sister of the Scarlet Devil reappeared in-front of Ragna who then punched her in the face with a darkness engulfed punch as Flandre was sent through the already broken walls.

"How did you do that?" Questions filled the Sister of the Scarlet Devil, but she didn't get any answers as she saw the Man of Azure already rushing towards her with high speeds. Flandre quickly flew high as she barely manage to evade another strike from Ragna as he broke apart the floor of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"It's caused you pissed me off!" The Grim Reaper yells as he has blood-scythe turn from sword form, to his scythe form as she jumped towards the height where Flandre was floating. Ragna began to swing his scythe at the Sister of Scarlet Devil. With each successful attack, the Man of Azure kept up his relentless assault as he kept slashing at Flandre, but to his shock, the Sister of the Scarlet Devil caught blood-scythe.

 **10 Seconds**

Flandre spun around as she tossed Ragna towards the ground, and flew towards him with a burst of speed. Grim Reaper landed on his face, but the moment he looked up, he was hit in the face with a very hard punch from the Sister of the Scarlet Devil as he bounced off the ground, and into the air.

Flandre started her relentless assault onto Ragna as she used her sharp nails to slash at the Man of Azure's chest. Still keeping with her relentless assault, the Sister of the Scarlet Devil punched the Grim Reaper in the face, and then in the gut as she summoned her sword, Lävatein and spun the sword up-wards at high speeds, which sent Ragna into the air. Flandre flew into the air as she slashed the Man of Azure with her sword, and ended her relentless assault as she kicked Ragna in the chest as he flew through the wall, and landed on the ground.

The Grim Reaper, stood up as he saw the Sister of the Scarlet Devil rush towards him with high speeds as he received another slash, but this time Flandre pierced Ragna's gut with her claws, and delivered a heavy punch towards his face, which again sent him back through a wall.

 **5 Seconds**

Ragna roared again as he unleashed more power from his azure grimoire as his arm started to look monstrous as he grabbed Flandre. It was then that the dark tendrils came out of the ground as the Grim Reaper's " **Devour by Darkness!** " started to take in effect as the Sister of the Scarlet Devil received heavy damage from the attack head on.

Flandre was blown through multiple walls as Ragna rushed towards her with a burst of speed. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil didn't have much time to react as she was hit with an " **Inferno Divider!** " as both she and the Man of Azure were now in the air. Ragna kept up his relentless assault as he kept slashing at Flandre with his now sealed blood-scythe. Delivering another ax kick, the Sister of the Scarlet Devil was sent hitting the ground as she bounced back up.

The Grim Reaper gripped Flandre as he punched her face with a darkness engulfed hit, and Ragna ended his relentless assault with a " **Nightmare Edge.** " on the Sister of the Scarlet Devil as both of them hit the ground. Ragna rushed towards Flandre again as he imbued his sword in more darkness. The Sister of the Scarlet Devil didn't react fast enough as she was hit with a " **Carnage Scissors!** " as she was blown back through a wall.

 **OVERDRIVE, FINISH**

 **(** ** _Music Stop_** **)**

Ragna deactivated the unlimited mode as he sheathed blood-scythe. He looked deeply towards the area where he hit Flandre, and just as he thought, she came out of from the smoke made due to collision destruction he caused. However, he saw the Sister of the Scarlet Devil carry a sad face.

"What's wrong kid? Sad that I beat ya to a pulp?" Words left Ragna, but he saw Flandre shake her head confirming that her answer was no which caught the Grim Reaper off guard.

"Then what's the matter kid?" More questions came towards the Sister of the Scarlet Devil as she looked at Ragna with a pouting face as she made her way towards him.

"I'm sad, cause you're gonna leave now. I had so much fun with you too, so can you come back, and play with me Mr. Ragna." Words left Flandre as pouted more cutely towards Ragna.

"He isn't gonna be leaving, until he repays me for the damages he caused." Both the Grim Reaper, and Sister of the Scarlet Devil turn to the source of the speaking which happened to be the Scarlet Devil herself. Remilia Scarlet looked pissed beyond measure as Ragna came to realization that he and Flandre practically destroyed the entire mansion.

"Big Sister!" The youger Sister of the Scarlet Devil paled as she realized that she is trouble for all the damages she caused during her fun game with the Man of Azure.

"You can work as a servant of Flandre as she seems to like you. You will repay me for all the damages whether you want to, or not." The Scarlet Devil herself spoke out as she made it clear that she wasn't gonna allow any objections. Ragna stared deeply towards Remilia who did the same as it seemed like two alpha's were fighting for dominance.

"Like hell I'll do that." Words left the Man of Azure, and turned around and started to walk away from both Flandre, and the Scarlet Devil herself.

"Sakuya!" When those words left Remilia's mouth, Ragna instantly felt as if he's been tied up. Looking down, the Grim Reaper felt was right. He was tied up with a rope. Ragna now also came to realization that he did not have blood-scythe on him. Turning around, the Man of Azure saw a silver-haired female in a french maid uniform holding his sword.

"What the hell?" Words came out from the yelling Ragna as he attempted to break from his bind. Remilia smiled at her maid's work from the sight of the angered Grim Reaper.

"Now, you'll get your sword back when you comply." The Scarlet Devil spoke out to assure her control in this situation, but it only made Ragna angrier.

"Kid. You are starting to REALLY piss me o-" Words of coming from the Man of Azure's voice was cut off when he felt something, or something wrap around him. Looking down, Ragna's eyes had widened from the sight of Flandre hugging him tightly.

"Yeah. You'll stay here big brother!" The Sister of the Scarlet Devil spoke out with a smile on her face, as the Grim Reaper head sweat come down.

"Br..Brother!? Hey I ain't your bro-"

"That settles it, you're staying here repaying me for the damages, and you'll be Flandre's servant due to her likeness of you." Ragna was cut from Remilia speaking about his situation.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this..H..Hey seriously let go of me."

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner goes to...**

 _ **Ragna the Bloodedge**_


End file.
